Till Death Do Us Part
by X-Men.Alum
Summary: "You once promised me till death do us part," he wheezed deeply, gasping for air. His oxygen mask hung from his neck, allowing his cold, clammy lips to brush her ear causing her to shiver. "I'll be holding you to that."  Rex/Doctor/Cobra Commander x OC
1. The Happy Couple

**Disclamer: I do not own G.I. Joe or South African Airlines. I only own Diana Lewis.**

**AN: While this may not be my first story, this is the first one that I've ever posted up on here. Originally I was not the biggest fan of the G.I. Joe movie but I really did like Rex/The Doctor/Cobra Commander so my opinion has changed. Joseph Gordon-Levitt is an amazing actor, and cute too. I've decided to start writing this story in hopes to delve deeper into the break down that made Rex into such a monster. I wanted, also, to bring in a wife for two reasons. To have someone to witness it all, someone who changes with him and because of him, and is his sole confidant. And because I'm a romantic at heart. *shrug* I really hope I can dictate this all well and make the story interesting for anyone who stumbles across it and deems it something they wish to read. I hope you chose to review also, since I'd love any input you have.**

**(Edit: So, I officially have the greatest beta reader ever! She's gone through and edited both this chapter and the last. Her name is Hoodoo and I highly recommend reading her stories.)  
**

**I won't stall any longer. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Till Death Do Us Part.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" asked the petite blond, her hands trying to pry a larger set off her eyes.

The taller man behind her chuckled, lips brushing her ear as he leaned down to whisper. "That's a secret. Aren't you going to let me give you a surprise before heading out of the country tomorrow?" Even from behind her, the man could still picture the pout her lips wore.

They were a young couple, both dressed as though they'd just come from a formal event. The woman was in a stylish, black mermaid dress that swished around her lower legs with each step she took. Behind her, the lanky male wore military blues. All of his medals were pinned neatly on both the lapel of his jacket and his chest. Each wore simple gold bands on their left hand ring fingers.

"I don't want any surprises, unless, of course, it's 'Honey, I'm not being shipped out on some classified mission tomorrow.' But I have a feeling that's not what I'm about to hear, is it?" The wife felt her husband's body press closer to her from behind as he directed her through whatever area they were in. Last she'd seen, it was night and they were at the entrance to the Constitution Gardens. However, her heels were no longer clacking on the cement, so she was lost.

Her husband sighed softly. "As much as I'd love that to be the surprise, I'm afraid it's not. I can give you a hint though... it's where I used run off to when we were younger and I needed to think." He chuckled at the gasp. "Oh yes, I imagine you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"You're taking me to your thinking spot? The same spot you told me that you'd have to kill me over if I ever learned the location?" When her husband gave her no response, the wife pushed on. "The same spot where you went when I beat you at the science fair?"

One of the hands over her eyes slid down to her mouth.

"Yes, it is indeed that spot. Now, do you want to see it or not?" He smirked when his wife nodded. "Really? I mean, you were being a bit mean just now when you brought up that science fair. We can both agree that the judging was unfair anyway. What a stupid rule, no parents help allowed. No adult would allow a ten year old access to a blow torch." He chuckled when warm air began to push against his hands from her mouth. "I guess I'll just take you back to the car then and you'll never kn-"

"Richard Lewis!" The wife shouted in mock anger, interrupting his threat. "I swear, if you take me back to the car without sh—oh!"

Her green eyes were finally uncovered, revealing a beautiful sight. The young Lewis couple stood on the slab of land that held the 52 signers of the Declaration of Independence Memorial in the middle of the Constitution Gardens pond. Towering above the gardens at a distance was the imposing obelisk of the Washington Monument, lit up by the spot lights placed strategically at the base.

They were deep enough into the wooded area that they couldn't make out the sounds of the city. "Oh Rex."

"Beautiful, eh Diana?" asked Rex. His dark brown hair, which had started out slicked back that evening, was now losing that hold, locks blowing in the wind and brushing his brows. "Though, I will apologize since my thinking spot is not as grand as I made it seem."

Diana turned back, gazing into her husband's dark eyes. "Rex. This is even better than I expected. Thank you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Why show me now?" Her voice was muffled, face pressed to his jacket.

His right shoulder lifted in a half shrug, his left hand running through her long hair. "Well, I was thinking about all those cheesy romantic movies you have me watch with you."

"Hey! Those are good movies!"

"Whatever, Di. Let me finish." Rex pulled away, backing up from his wife. "The guy usually proposes to his girl before going off to war, right? And I know we're already married and all but, let's face it babe, we eloped the night of our high school graduation. That's not really all too romantic. So I wanted to try again.

Originally I was going to do it at the party, but ol' Dukey kinda stole my thunder, so I had to rethink locations, and this was the only place that kept popping into my head."

Rex sighed, lowering himself to one knee. He reached a lightly tanned hand into his pant pocket, pulling out a black box. Opening the box, Rex revealed a gold ring with a small but beautiful diamond set atop it. "Dr. Diana Lewis, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Not to say you aren't already, 'cause obviously you are, but… yeah."

He gave a cheeky grin.

"It'd be my honor to marry you again, Dr. Rex Lewis." Diana grinned, allowing her husband to slip the ring onto her finger. The band made little sound as it pressed against her wedding band. Rex then rose, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry it's not as beautiful as the ring Duke gave Ana, but I figured you'd like it." His hand rubbed the back of his neck, silently cursing his friend for stealing his idea.

"It's gorgeous, love. Thank you." She kissed him again, hugging him tight. "I'm going to miss you so much." Her words became shaky as she began to cry.

Though Rex was in the military, he'd really only joined to get through college. His parents had cut him off when they discovered he'd married without telling them. Of course he'd been on missions before and he had quite a few medals that proved that, but those assignments had been different.

Though Rex was the science officer of his squadron, on more than one occasion they had been short staffed and he'd been forced to work in the camps as a physician, taking care of the soldiers and some of the civilians in the area. Once he'd even gone behind enemy lines in order to rescue some of his unit, including Conrad "Duke" Hauser and Wallace "Ripcord" Weems. This time, however, it was an entirely classified mission into the war that was going on in Eastern Africa. From what she could get out of Rex, Diana had learned that he'd be doing a reconnaissance mission and he'd be separated from his unit for a good bit of time.

"Diana, please don't cry. Everything will be fine, I swear to you." He tipped her chin, cocking her head back so he could look into the stunning green eyes he loved. "I'll only be gone a week. And just think, when I get back, we can start planning our wedding." Diana smiled, causing Rex to grin. "See babe, I knew I could cheer you up."

Diana shivered, a couple of rain drops landing on her bare shoulders. Rex responded quickly, unbuttoning and removing his blue jacket, leaving him in his white dress shirt and black tie. He then placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"Let's get home," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her close.

The couple proceeded to the parking lot, moving quickly. Their happy laughter echoed throughout the empty park as they were soon drenched in the water that was unleashed from the heavens.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much Rex," whispered Diana, clinging to her husband, her hands gripping his camouflage fatigues. They were in the Washington Dulles Airport in Sterling, Virginia, just outside of Washington, D.C. This was the only airport in the area that had a direct flight to Johannesburg, South Africa. Unlike the night before, when they been alone, the two were now surrounded by families of the others in Rex's unit who would be flying out that day.

"I'll be fine. One week, that's it." Rex ran a hand calmly through his wife's blond hair. He leaned down and took a deep breath, wanting to memorize her scent. "I need you to do a favor Di. Can I count on you for that?"

Diana pulled back and playfully slapped his chest. "Of course I can, silly. I'd do anything for you."

Rex chuckled, stealing a kiss before slipping his wedding band off his left hand. "Hold on to this, would you?"

He pulled out a golden chain from his pocket proceeded to slip the ring onto the chain then clasp the chain around his wife's neck. Diana, of course, had been expecting this. Leaving his wedding band with her had become a sort of tradition for them. Each time he was shipped out he'd leave the ring with her for safe keeping. And each time he'd return, Diana would unhook the necklace and slip the ring back on to his finger.

"Don't worry Di, I'll make sure nothing happens to Rex," said Duke, walking over to the couple. The tall man ruffled Rex's head, nearly causing his patrol cap to fall off his head.

"Oh, I'm not doubting your ability Duke, don't worry about that," said Diana, hugging her future brother-in-law as his fiancée walked over.

"He better watch my little brother. That was the one condition to our engagement," teased Ana Lewis, the beautiful blonde sister of Rex. She pulled her little brother into a tight hug. "You better stay safe, egg-head. I don't know what Diana will do if anything were to happen."

Rex smiled while hugging his sister back, grinning at Diana. "Oh I'm sure she'll just date one of those cute doctors who work at the hospital with her." He laughed at the look on Diana's face.

"Rex! Don't even joke like that!" Diana punched his shoulder, causing Rex to laugh even more.

"Last call for those boarding South African Airlines flight number 208, Washington, D.C. to Johannesburg, South Africa. I repeat, last call for SAA flight number 208, Washington, D.C. to Johannesburg, South Africa," came a voice over the intercom.

Around the group, wives and children began to sob, holding close to their loved ones.

"Well Di, seems it's time for me to head out. You'll hold onto that for me, won't you?" asked Rex, tapping the ring that hung to the top of Diana's sternum.

His wife couldn't speak, only nodded as she began crying. No matter how many times they'd been through this, it never got any easier for her. Rex collected the petite woman into his arms, burying his face in her hair. He hid tears of his own. "I love you so much, Diana. So very much."

Diana shook, taking in big breaths of air, trying to calm herself down. "I love you too Rex. Forever."

"Come on Doc," said Duke, pulling back from Ana, kissing her forehead. "We better go before we miss our flight."

Rex slowly pulled back, not wanting to leave his wife's safe embrace. He kissed Diana once more. "Goodbye, my sweet Diana." He caressed her cheek.

"Rex, how many times must I tell you? It's never good bye. Only, see you soon." Diana smiled, pulling his hand from her cheek. "You better come back to me. Even if you have to drag your sorry ass across the Atlantic, I better see you again after this! " Diana had to call out the last of this to him because Duke was already dragging Rex away.

"Till death do us part baby!" He gave his cheeky grin once more before handing his ticket to the man scanning them. Then, with one last kiss blown in Diana's direction, Rex Lewis disappeared into the gate, heading towards the airbus and a fate much darker than any could imagine.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all like it. I'm not sure how fast my updates will be since I'm currently on vacation, but I promise I'll try my best to be fast! Again, I'd really like to hear feedback from anyone willing to give it whether it's constructive or just telling me you like it. Please, no flames though.**


	2. Prologue of a Dark Enlightenment

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe. However, I do own Diana Lewis, Kathy and David Tate, and Ruth Benson.**

**AN: I want to begin by thanking all those who read the story or added the it to their favorites or alerts. That truly means a lot to an writer. I wanted to let everyone know that there's a link on my profile to an image of Emily Browning. Anyone who wants to see what Diana looks like should simply proceed to my profile and click the link.**

**Before you read, I want to apologize for the fact that most of this chapter is taken directly from the movie. However, I did add to it, making it a bit more personal when it comes to Rex and also bringing Professor Mindbender's nefarious plans into light. **

**(Edit: This chapter has been edited by my beta reader Hoodoo. When you finish reading this, I recommend reading anything she has written!)  
**

**Without further ado, I bring you chapter two of Till Death Do Us Part.

* * *

**

The Army squad ran through the streets of an Eastern African town, firing their weapons in an attempt to provide cover for the soldiers who would be gathering information. The leader of the squad was Duke, attempting to take out as many of the enemy as he could reach. Slightly ahead and to his right was his best friend, Ripcord, getting anyone Duke missed. The two were on the defense as they raced to the closest cover they could find, what appeared to be an old Mitsubishi Montero.

Their current protectee was Rex. The normally over confident male was nervous, more nervous than he could remember. He gripped Duke's uniform tightly, keeping up as best he could with his backpack of supplies slamming against his back. Explosions were going off behind them, echoing in his ears along with the screams of both ally and enemy alike. As used to this as Rex was, having made it through the Iraq war, he could never get used to the pangs of guilt he felt when he realized he could have somehow stopped those screams from happening.

Finally reaching the car, Rex, Duke, and Ripcord dropped for cover. "GO, GO, GO!" shouted Duke, directing the men he commanded. Some continued on, trying to secure the building Rex would enter as quick as possible. Two kicked down the door, their automatic weapons taking out anyone who was in the room.

With the two trying to clear the building, Rex took the chance to catch his breath. It had been two days since they'd reached the Eastern African front lines, four days since they'd landed in Johannesburg, and five days since Rex had had to leave his beautiful wife behind. Diana... how was she doing? he wondered.

Glancing at his watch, a present from his sister, he mentally calculated the time back in Washington. It was 2:14pm in the town, meaning it was 8:14am in Washington. He smiled briefly. Diana started work in the St. Elizabeth Hospital at nine. So, knowing his wife like he did, she was already there. Diana was a dedicated neurophysiologist and thrived on interaction with her patients.

"Double Bubble?" offered Duke as he lowered himself back down to reload his gun. Rex glanced over, looking at the piece of gum curiously. Duke chuckled, "It always helped me." Rex took the Double Bubble.

"Hey, you good?" questioned Duke, popping his own piece of gum into his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," replied Rex, unwrapping the gum in his hand before he followed Duke's example, popping it into his mouth. The sweet bubble gum flavor was near over powering when taking in the fact his mouth was dry as the dirt beneath him. However, it did taste a lot better than their military rations.

He worked his jaw on the gum, wondering silently if this piece came from the bowl of candy he and Diana had set out for the kids in their apartment building during Halloween. That had to have been four months ago. If it was true, it explained why the gum was so hard. Rex managed to nod for extra assurance. Whether it was for himself or for Duke, he couldn't say.

Duke leaned around the end of the car, looking through the dust at the two men in charge of clearing the building. One came out, right hand on his gun the left in the air giving Duke a thumbs up. Duke leaned back to the car, turning to Rex.

"All right Mr. Science Officer, you're up, okay?" Duke continued to glance between Rex and the entrance to the building, making sure he wasn't about to send his future brother-in-law into a death trap. He'd made a promise to Ana, and he wasn't about to break it. "You don't find it in four minutes, you get out of there. That house will not be there in five. All right?"

Rex nodded multiple times in response, now crouching to the side of Duke, ready to run to the building. "All right."

Four minutes. He could do this in four minutes. He could defiantly get the information onto his flash drive in four minutes. Four minutes. His breathing was shallow and he was really thankful that Duke had given him that Double Bubble. Without that gumming up his mouth, he was sure he would have vomited by now.

"I already called in an air strike."

Duke looked over the younger man. For a split second, Duke was ready to scrap the mission. Four minutes wasn't going to be enough time. He could stop Rex from entering the building, he could deem the mission too dangerous and just allow the building and all the information in it to explode. The only thing that changed his mind was the determined light that had taken over Rex's eyes. Duke wanted to kick himself. How could he doubt the man before him? Rex was a genius and could probably get in and out in less than three minutes. Slapping his hand on Rex's back, he gave him the affirmative to move in.

"Go! Hurry up!" Duke pulled himself up, beginning to lay down cover fire with Ripcord. "GO! GO GO GO GO!"

Rex moved as fast as he could, keeping his head down, hand over it. A missile went off feet from where he was. "Oh CRAP!" he shouted, staring at the hole as he passed. That could have been him.

The military officer in the doorway nodded to him as he went into the building, he and his partner exiting to move back to the front lines. Rex took in a deep breath of musty air, pulling out his gun. He was panting, feeling a bit strained from all the running, but he needed to move quick or face the risk of blowing up.

Gripping his pistol tightly, Rex began to move through the rooms towards a noise. The closer he got, the less muffled the noise was. Finally, Rex reached a vault like door and opened it up. Artificial light momentarily blinded him as he felt a rush of cool, air conditioned air. It took a moment, but his eye sight finally adjusted to the light and he could make out everything before him.

Computer screen after computer screen lined the room that made up the bunker. Some were suspended higher on the wall near the ceiling, some rested on the metal table in the middle of the room.

Each played something he couldn't make out from the distance. Beyond that, Rex could make out test tubes, beakers, microscopes, and thermometers. Keeping his gun level with his shoulders in front of him, Rex entered the room, making sure to check every direction. He doubted the soldiers had come in this far since they were pressed for time, so he needed to make sure he was by himself. When he felt a bit more confident that he was alone, Rex lowered his gun and advanced to the table, surveying the screens.

The far left monitor showed pictures of men, each one more disfigured than the last. Some had different sections of their heads caved in, others had skin and facial features missing. All looked alive.  
More than a bit disturbed, Rex turned his attention to the next screen. There was a man with his eyes clenched shut, his breath coming out in scared puffs. He was military by the looks of it, and was strapped to a metal chair. To his left side sat a man in a white lab coat: a doctor. He wore glasses and had curly hair that seemed to be receding. The hair on his face made up for what his head lacked. In the doctor's hand was a syringe of yellow-green colored liquid, the needle pressed to the military man's neck. In the top right hand corner of the screen was one word, M.A.R.S.. Why did that sound familiar?

"This will only hurt a little," the doctor's voice began, sounding tired, almost lazy. It was as though he repeated this saying on a daily basis. Slowly, as though enjoying it, the doctor pressed the needle into the carotid artery. A pained expression over took the military man's, his mouth opened in shock. "What comes next, more so," continued the doctor.

Another voice had begun to speak on the screen next to the one Rex had just been focusing on. Turning his attention, Rex was more than a little surprised to find he recognized the Scottish accent and the man it came from. That was James McCullen. He was CEO of the company that provided weapons to NATO and the U.S.. This explained why Rex recognized the words that now appeared on this screen and the last. M.A.R.S. was his company. "Professor Mindbender. Do whatever it takes. So will I. Remember, science requires sacrifice."

To the left hand side of the screen was the same video from the last, this time just of the shoulders up of the military man. As the needle was pulled out, the strangest thing began to happen to his face. The skin located there looked as though it was burning like paper, bones crunching loudly. Areas of the skin budged and bubbled. The military man began making strangled sounds of pain, mouth wide open. If he looked close enough, Rex could witness his teeth beginning to push down, almost as if the man's upper jaw was reshaping.

Rex leaned closer to the screen. He was shocked, but intrigued. What was that man experimenting with? he wondered. What was in that syringe and how did this connect to James McCullen?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The eerily familiar voice made Rex jump and turn, his gun pointing at the source. Having been so focused on the video, Rex hadn't noticed the man beside the furnace. The doctor from the video, to be exact.

Professor Mindbender.

"Stay where you are," Rex commanded, cocking his gun as he stared down Professor Mindbender. He glared, silently wondering how much time he had left. How much time had he wasted watching that... beautiful video. Rex felt minor disgust with himself for agreeing with the psychopath before him.

The professor straightened, cocking his head as though challenging the man before him. "Are you going to shoot me?"

Rex lowered his gun. No, as frightening as this Professor Mindbender was, Rex was a doctor. He'd studied all the methods in which one could help a person live for years, he wasn't about to put that all to waste. But Rex was also a man of science.

His attention turned back to the screams coming from the computer. The military man on the monitor looked as though he were in extreme pain. Despite all of this, Rex wanted—no!—needed to know what was going on with these human tests.

"These aren't chemical, or nuclear, are they?" Rex began backing away from Mindbender, moving closer to the computer.

"No," said Professor Mindbender in his tired but proud voice manner. The man was unhinged in Rex's opinion. "They're something much, much better." Professor Mindbender began to advance along the counter on the wall behind Rex.

Rex's full attention was back on screen, his head turning as though observing the site before him.

"It is beautiful," he admitted aloud, listening to the man screaming. Unlike the screams on the run to the bunker he was currently in, he was able to block these out and concentrate on the science of the situation

His watch began to beep, snapping him out of his thoughts as he checked it. He had two minutes and fifty seconds. He needed to complete his mission. Download the data and get back to Duke. Then he could go home and see his sweet Diana.

Unbuckling his backpack, Rex continued to praise the work, unable to stop his amazement. "Nanomites . . . it's beyond . . . it's light years ahead of what anyone else is doing in the future!"

Rex stumbled over his speech, completely enraptured by the scene on the screen. This was something he and Diana had only hypothesized over. Nanomites had the potential to heal wounds, remove blood clots, cure cancer, help reconnect the brain synapses of someone blind, deaf, or mute. But the nanomites being used in the video seemed flawed. Unperfected. In fact, all the subjects from the first monitor seemed to have reacted poorly to the nanomites. If only he could test them himself he could figure out other uses, like mind cont—no, he needed to stop thinking like this and keep working!

As Rex struggled to get his bag off and opened, Professor Mindbender watched him closely. This man... he seemed to be exactly what he and McCullen were looking for. He was obviously brilliant, having just deduced exactly what was being used in Mindbender's own… home videos. Maybe he and McCullen could use this military scientist, broaden his spectrum of morality. But how could he convince him to stay?

Both Rex and Professor Mindbender stopped as a loud beeping filled bunker. Rex looked up and back, hand frozen in his bag, grasping his flash drive. "Proximity alert. Aerial attack eminent. All to the bunker," came a female recording over the intercom.

Rex silently cursed. The air strike was early! Quickly he pulled out his flash drive, attaching it to the USB port before typing on the keyboard. A Norton anti-virus scan popped up, data began appearing, and finally, the download bar appeared to the side. The data, however, was downloading at a snail's pace.

Behind him, Mindbender adjusted his glasses silently, mouth opening as he realized what opportunity this brought him. This military scientist would be unable to exit he bunker in time, unless, of course, the download sped up, something that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. A sinister look crossed his eyes, a smirk accompanying it. Mindbender simply needed to shut the bunker in order to preserve himself and his research, and, possibly, an apprentice.

Unnoticed, he began moving quickly towards the door.

"Come on," Rex urged, bouncing a bit as he stared at the download bar. The green bar was moving up at such a slow rate! The alarm was beginning to get to him, causing Rex's anxiety to spike. He was almost out of time! He needed to get out of there now or he never would!

"Come on!" Rex was practically shouting now, close to having a panic attack.

The sound of the heavy bunker door swinging caused Rex to stiffen and turn.

Professor Mindbender was at the door, pulling it shut, locking them both in.

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?" Frantically he looked back to the screen of the computer, begging to any higher power to allow him out of here so he could go home to his wife. He needed to get out."Don't close that! Don't…" Rex trailed off, any feeling of hope dwindling out of him. Why hadn't he begun downloading this information earlier? Why hadn't he gotten the information and left the crazy professor to his demise?

Rex turned away from the screen once more, locking eyes with the mad Professor Mindbender. "If we live," came the professor's insanely calm voice. "I'll show you everything."

Mindbender grinned, watching as the sudden desire for all the knowledge he possessed on the nanomite technology began over powering Rex's face.

The beeping of the finished download brought Rex back to the screen. He ripped the flash drive out and ran towards the door. As interested as he was in the nanomite technology, his desire to get to safety had won.

The bunker shook. The explosion outside of the room caused everything to rock violently, the walls bursting inward. Rex didn't even have time to scream as metal and fire tossed him back against the desk behind him. Shards of glass cut at his face, particularly his noes and ears, nearly slicing the left one clean off. His hair was on fire, his scalp burning. Pain flamed through his chest.

Using what little energy Rex possessed still, he turned his head downward. Protruding from his sternum was a large piece of metal.

After a moment a strangled scream of shock and pain ripped from Rex and soon, he knew nothing.

* * *

Diana sat on the counter of the nurses' station, chatting with Kathy Tate, the older head nurse and a woman with whom she and Rex were good friends. Diana and Rex had made a habit of having dinner with Kathy every Sunday since her husband, David, had died in combat two years prior. Currently Diana was on break and she and Kathy were discussing Rex's arrival home.

"So how many days until you and Rexy are finally reunited?" asked Kathy, her lips turned up in a smile causing the wrinkles there to become more prominent. "I'm hoping it's soon 'cause you get so mopey without him."

Diana gasped in mock hurt. "I do no such thing." Her right hand toyed with Rex's wedding ring which hung on top of her scrubs. "I've never once gotten mopey, thank you very much."

Kathy shook her head. "You deal with it in a subtle way, honey. You go about doing your work as if nothing is wrong, but we all know when something buggin' ya."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" asked Diana, tapping her left hand on the desk in an impatient manner, eyes locked to the clock. Two hours, twenty-one minutes, thirty-three—no—thirty seconds until it was 9:00am and Diana's shift was over. It was Thursday and she'd requested Friday off because tomorrow Rex would be home.

"That's how we can tell Dr. D," said Ruth Benson, a young red haired intern who was currently working in the hospital. "I dunno if you notice, but you're counting down the time until you leave."

A faint blush took over Diana's cheeks as she stuck her tongue out childishly at the two women. "No, I did not know, and Rex is arriving home tomorrow, so excuse me if I'm a little anxious."

"A little! I'm sure you could tell me the exact amount of time until he steps out of the terminal to the second, couldn't she Mrs. Tate?" laughed Ruth, elbowing Kathy in the shoulder.

Kathy, however, made no response. Her eyes had widened, locked on a man who had just entered through the swinging doors. Both Ruth and Diana followed her line of sight, taking in the tall, dark skinned man who'd entered.

Ripcord stood solemnly at the doorway. His entry had cause a hush to fall over the nursing station, all the women present had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him. Had Ripcord not had such a heart wrenching reason for being at the Hospital that Thursday night, there would have been nothing holding him back from flirting with the cute red head who stood next to Diana and the older woman. Rip had a thing for red heads.

Diana furrowed her brows, wondering why Ripcord was there. Shaking her head, she decided the boys were messing with her. Obviously they'd gotten finished with their mission early and Rex was waiting outside the doors behind Rip to come in and surprise her. Right? Diana carefully slid off the counter, blond pigtails bouncing on her shoulders.

"Diana . . . it's Rex," said Ripcord gently, having taken off the black beret that he'd been wearing.

Silently he cursed Duke for being such a coward. Duke was the originally one who was supposed to come tell not only Diana, but Ana that Rex Lewis had been killed in action. But Duke had disappeared after their plane landed an hour ago, leaving two options. Either Ripcord could go to both girls or another officer from the Casualty Notification office would do it for him. Rip decided that Ana and Diana could use a familiar face to pass on the news.

Diana's brows furrowed before she forced a smile. Something was off, she could tell, but she didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that Rex had—

"Don't tell me Rip, he's behind that door, isn't he? Knowing Rex he's got a bouquet of flowers out there ready to surprise me with, right?"

Diana began walking forward, brushing past Ripcord, who looked down at the floor, hands gripping his beret tightly. Diana shakily pushed open the door, revealing no one in the hall that lay beyond. Beginning to panic, she turned back to Ripcord, her face contorted into one of sick realization. "Rip." Her voice seemed broken.

"There . . . there was an explosion, Diana, in the building Rex went in. He . . . Rex didn't make it out in time." Ripcord looked over at the young blond. " Rex died, Diana."

Ripcord barely had time to catch Diana as her knees gave out, a shell shocked expression cemented on her face.

"He's dead. Rex's dead?" whispered Diana, speaking slowly as she practically hung against Ripcord's arm. "He's dead."

Repeating it must have helped comprehend her husband's death completely because Diana broke down crying. Her sobs filled room, but Diana didn't even notice.

Rex was gone, never to return. Diana would never see his goofy grin that he'd give her while he grilled on the Fourth of July. Or his half lidded seductive glance that would lead to them playing hooky. No more laughing at movies, no more conversations about ground breaking scientific discoveries, no more. There would be nothing involving Rex in her life anymore except memories and the smell of him in their apartment, and eventually both would fade.

Diana Lewis cried out for her lost love to return, for nothing would ever be the same without him.

* * *

**AN: I'm kinda on a role in the inspiration department right now, so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Anyway, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	3. Birth of the Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe. I only own Dr. Diana Lewis.**

**AN: I want to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed! I really wasn't sure how people would react to my story and it's inspiring to see so many people like it! Thank you all so much for your comments.**

**I also want to thank my beta, Hoodoo. She's fantastic! Go read her stories!**

**Moving on. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter more than I did. I strived to make the damage as believable as possible and researched all sorts of things to put into this. I hope you guys don't find it too technical, there was just so much and I wanted to make sure I covered it all. I'd love to hear back from you guys on what you thought about everything!**

**Anyway, I give you chapter three of Till Death Do Us Part. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"I see you've finished your work on Dr. Lewis, Professor Mindbender," James McCullen said, walking into the room. He looked over Rex's body lying on the metal table in the middle before glancing at Professor Mindbender.

The professor looked at McCullen stoically, his expression never changing. Rex had taken the brunt of the blast while Mindbender had gotten away virtually unscathed. The only damage Mindbender had taken was a concussion and a destroyed left leg. Rex, on the other hand... well, it was miraculous he'd survived.

"Yes, it's been touch and go for awhile, but, with the information the background check you're teams preformed, I've finally completed everything," drawled Mindbender, adjusting his glasses, a nervous tic of his, as he surveyed a large metal device that was attached to Rex's chest.

McCullen nodded, tapping the metal lightly. "What was the full scale of the damage, professor?"

Cocking his head, Professor Mindbender began dictating the exact damage that had befallen Rex.

"When the bomb went off, shrapnel and some larger metal from the bunker was embedded into Dr. Lewis' chest. While missing his heart and both lungs, they managed to rupture his diaphragm, the muscles used for proper breathing, and shatter a few of his ribs. To compensate for this, I have designed a wearable iron lung that will provide the right amount of pressure for the oxygen to circulate.

After awhile the muscles that are still attached will strengthen on their own and, for very short stints of time, he'll be able to remove the iron lung."

Professor Mindbender then gestured to a separate black, non-metal unit that was around Rex's neck. Even as he slept, the plastic-like material expanded and retracted in time with the mechanical breathing. He continued, " In addition to the muscle damage, Dr. Lewis has also inhaled a great deal of smoke. Because of this, his throat and airways have been devastated an irreversible amount. He will have to wear this oxygen mask in order to receive proper amounts of oxygen to sustain himself. This more flexible plastic around his neck contains a system of tubing. It's a basic inspiration expiration system—one tube takes in oxygen from the surrounding area, the other releases the carbon dioxide waste. This final metal tube transfers both gases between the mask and neck portions.

"The smoke inhalation, of course, came from the moment his head caught on fire. This left him disfigured with third degree burns. The surgeons who worked on him grafted skin from uninjured portions of his body, such as his legs, back, and rear. The grafts were then patch-worked onto his head and face, some even being used to reattach his left ear. They have reached as healed a state as they ever will. The doctors worked hard on reattaching nerves so he should feel his face.

Unfortunately, all of his hair follicles were destroyed and with the metal now placed over the portions of his head where he is missing chunks of his skull, it would have been a waste of time adding any. Instead, we will provide him with a wig that will cover the burns and metal for cosmetic purposes."

Mindbender paused in his commentary to look over the right side of Rex's face. "There was also some minor brain damage."

"The nanomite technology is advanced enough to fix him, right?" questioned McCullen. Something about the look on Mindbender's face caused his blood to boil. "You claim this man is smart enough to fix all the problems we're having with the nanomites. You say he'll be able to help me fulfill my plans yet you're telling me now that there was damage to his brain. After all the money I've spent on all his doctor's bills, on that background check, you choose now to tell me?"

"It's nothing that will impede your plans, Mr. McCullen. In fact," Mindbender smirked, turning his wheelchair so he was facing the Scottish man, "It will actually help."

"Oh really?" McCullen's tone and expression revealed he didn't believe the professor. "Please explain to me, Professor, how brain damage is ever a good thing."

Mindbender waved him over, gesturing to the right side of the unconscious man's head. A portion of the metal ended right below his right ear. "Some of the bone from this section of his skull pierced the brain at the ventromedical prefrontal cortex. The surgeons removed the bone and stopped the bleeding, but the damage is permanent.

Do you know what this section of the brain is in charge of, Mr. McCullen?" asked Mindbender, looking back at the Scot. McCullen's glare caused him to rethink questioning him. "Morality. The ventromedical prefrontal cortex is in charge of differentiating between right and wrong."

McCullen straightened himself up, having been bent at the waist to survey everything that Mindbender had been talking about. "So, you're telling me that the moral center of this man's brain is damaged? He won't be able to differentiate right and wrong?"

McCullen began to laugh, silently congratulating himself on his luck. This doctor would help them and not see anything wrong with it. "Perfect."

Mindbender simply nodded. "With this type of injury, all you'll have to do is explain that helping you with your plans for world domination will be the answer to everything. The moment you tell him your plans stop senseless killing, help people help themselves, et cetra, he'll be backing your cause."

McCullen nodded thoughtfully, beginning towards the door. "Tell me when the good doctor wakes up. You know, I believe that is a good code name for him. Doctor." McCullen paused. "And Professor, the flash drive that the Doctor managed to store all the nanomite research on has been uploaded onto the main system. When you feel he's ready, have him start working on it." McCullen grinned, exiting the operation room.

Mindbender, now alone with his thoughts and his patient, wheeled himself to a table that had been left in the room after the surgery. Laying a top the table was a syringe filled with a yellow-green fluid.

Nanomites.

"You know, Doctor, I've yet to witnessed what my nanomites will do if I inject them directly into a human brain." Mindbender turned back to Rex's prone form laying in the middle of the room, the syringe in his right hand.

When he reached Rex, Mindbender turned his head so the back of Rex's head was now facing him. Calmly, the professor pressed the needle into the base of Rex's skull, not stopping until the needle had completely disappeared.

Mindbender then injected the nanomites.

Rex's body seized momentarily, shaking as unimaginable pain ripped through the unconscious man's skull. As soon as the shaking started, it stopped, Rex lying still on the table as though nothing had happened.

Mindbender smirked, pulling the needle out, replacing it with a cotton ball. "Let's keep this our little secret, shall we?"

* * *

In the three month that followed, Rex was moved to a different room, one located deeper in the facilities M.A.R.S. corporations currently inhabited. Much like the cold, formal operation room he'd once been in, this room was white and sterile. It had no unique features besides a sink located in the corner and a mirror over that. During this time, Rex had yet to awaken. Mindbender figured the only thing keeping his future apprentice alive was all the money that McCullen had poured into fixing him. With his nanomite research at a standstill, Mindbender could only hope Rex would awaken soon.

A sudden groan from the bed behind him alerted Professor Mindbender to the fact his patient and future apprentice was awakening. Speak of the devil.

Rex squeezed his eyes shut tighter in an attempt to block out the light as he slowly awoke. Where was he? Last Rex could remember he'd been with Diana at Duke's wedding… or had that been a dream? He couldn't differentiate between that and reality at the moment. How long had he been out?

As Rex began to fully regain consciousness, he felt something strange on his face. And for that matter, there was something heavy on his chest. Lifting a shaky hand, Rex reached up to touch his mouth only to discover he couldn't. Instead, his hand met a metal pipe that connected to something cold and plastic. His eyes snapped open, looking down to try and assess the situation before panicking. Seeing the black plastic that covered the lower half of his face, however, didn't seem to stop him from panicking. In fact, he was panicking quicker that he probably would have had he kept his eyes shut.

Scared of what this black… thing might doing to him, Rex began to tug frantically on main portion, trying with all his might to remove it. He needed this off. He needed this off! He needed this off now! Letting his hands follow the plastic up his cheeks and to his head, Rex finally reached the end on both sides and pulled.

There was a click and the mask fell from his face. Following the removal of the mask was an even more pressing matter—a sudden need for air. No matter how much he pulled in, it didn't seem to be enough to fill his lungs.

Professor Mindbender watched from the corner of the operation room. "I would put that back on if I were you," he said, wheeling over to where Rex sat. "You won't be able to breathe without that oxygen mask."

Rex glared at the professor, the raspy sounds of his own breathing echoing in his ears. "What did you do to me?"

The sound coming from him, though angry, was extremely strained and throaty. Rex could barely recognize that as his voice.

His gasps became more frantic, causing him to bring his hands back the thick straps of the oxygen mask, setting them on the cool metal he realized rigged the mask to his head. Rex let out a sigh of relief, breathing easier now.

"When the explosions went off, your team ran. They didn't stop to look for you. They left you behind." Mindbender leaned forward, resting his arms in his lap. "You're lucky I was there to call Mr. McCullen for transport. Had they not arrived quickly, well, you wouldn't be waking up right now."

Rex's bewildered look prompted Mindbender to continue.

"The damaged you sustained in the explosion was extensive. In addition to severe facial burns, your skull was broken in quite a few places along the back." A twisted grin took over Professor Mindbender's mouth. "The surgeons replaced bone with metal there to protect your brain." He chuckled at the look of horror on Rex's face. "And that doesn't even begin to cover what is currently keeping your lungs active."

Mindbender smirked when Rex rose from he bed. It seemed the nanomites he'd injected Rex with had traveled to his muscles via the blood stream, allowing him to stand even after being bed ridden for such a long period of time.

Interesting.

As quick as he could with his body stiff from lack of use, Rex made his way to the mirror over the sink. He let his hands graze over his head, feeling the grotesque grooves that now pocked his skin. Gulping, Rex stepped in front of the mirror.

Whatever Rex had prepared himself for on the walk over didn't measure up to what he was seeing. He was silently praising the fact the oxygen mask covered so much of his face because now he didn't think he could cope with seeing himself completely. His head was completely bald, cranium bared for the world to see. His skin, oh god his skin. Rex figured he sustained burns but he hadn't expected the skin grafts to have been completely healed. Again he asked himself how long he'd been out.

Turning his attention from his scalp, Rex looked over the oxygen system attached to his face. The black straps of his oxygen mask were connected with magnets to the metal Professor Mindbender had been talking about located on his skull. Unable to turn his head, Rex was left touching the smooth steel to see exactly how big it was. His hand follow the metal from above his left ear, which barely looked like an ear, along the back of his skull where it split, one piece bolted to the top of his skull, the other ending below his right ear.

To finish the transformation was a black device that spanned his entire torso and back, hugging rather close to his body. Though metal, it was surprisingly light but stopped him from bending his spine much. Small metal tubes ran along the mock abdominal muscle-like structure going into the device at one end, the other ran into a strange valve like part located at his sternum. With each breath Rex took the device rose slightly before falling, a thick rubber material stretching between the back and front halves allowing them to separate.

Mindbender cocked his head, watching Rex's brow's furrowed as he looked himself over. "That's an iron lung. It's helping y-"

"I know the purpose of an iron lung," snarled Rex, managing to turn at the waist in order to glare at the Professor. With the oxygen mask on his voice was even deeper, lacking the weak gasps he'd taken without it.

"Of course, Doctor. I designed it to allow you to breathe since your diaphragm was destroyed and your lungs are lacking the ability to move properly." Professor Mindbender moved his wheelchair closer. "It was the best we could do given the amount of damage you sustained."

"The best you could do? I'm a monster!" yelled Rex. He turned on the professor, angrily advancing towards him, eyes glimmering darkly. "This is your fault!"

Mindbender didn't even gasp as Rex wrapped his hands around his neck. Either Rex's grip wasn't that tight, or the professor just didn't care. "You made me into this! I could have left that bunker if it weren't for you! I could be at home with my wife right now! Do you know what you've taken from me? DO YOU!"

"Doctor, please control yourself." Rex stopped, glancing behind him at the door. Standing in the opening was McCullen, his expression completely calm. To Rex it seemed McCullen didn't care what happened to Mindbender, which was probably the case.

Rex's hands released Mindbender's neck, falling to his sides as he turned his attention to McCullen. "How long have I been out?"

"Five months, Doctor. Do you realize how far back this puts my nanomite research?" inquired the Scottish man, glaring at Rex.

Rex's brows furrowed. Why would his being unconscious have put the nanomite research on hold? Unless-

"What makes you think I'd help you with your research?"

McCullen laughed, looking to Mindbender. "You were right. He is smart." He then turned his attention back to Rex. "You're a scientist, of course you'll help. How could you pass up this chance of a life time?"

"Like this. I'll pass," said Rex, glaring darkly, lips curling under the oxygen mask. "I have a life I need to get back to, a wife waiting for me."

"It's been five months, Doctor, what makes you so sure she's still waiting?" McCullen scoffed, brushing invisible lint off his black suit. "Besides, what woman would want to stay with a man in your condition?"

Rex just stared blankly at McCullen, watching as unease flitted across McCullen's face. "My wife and I have known one another since we were eight. That's seventeen years. My current appearance will not change how she feels for me."

Mindbender glanced at McCullen, the two silently communicating one thought: they would lose the Doctor if they didn't think quick.

McCullen mulled over every possible option in his head. This wife was going to complicate things. Or…

The Scottish man grinned. "What if I told you working with me could stop your wife from ever being hurt?" His grin turned into a smirk when he notice Rex's brows furrow in contemplation.

Hook.

"And how, pray tell, is that possible?" Rex had his arms behind his back, hands grasping one another. McCullen had his full attention.

"Nanomite technology." McCullen looked over Rex, ranging his attentive level. Once certain he was focused, McCullen continued.

Line.

"I plan on using the nanomites in order to save humanity. The only thing standing in the way of me healing the citizens of the world are the leaders. For that I'd need to place someone in the highest seat of power, someone who will listen to my orders and fulfill everything asked of him. I need someone to become the president of the United States." This, of course, wasn't the whole truth, nor was it the reasoning behind McCullen wanting someone in the white house. But, where was the fun in revealing you've stacked the deck before playing the game?

The gears began to turn in Rex's head. McCullen's idea had potential. But, how could they get someone into the oval office? And how would the be able to control said person to help make the world a better place? Then it hit him. Nanomites, after all, held potential to do amazing things to human beings. To think, he'd be the one making these world changing discoveries.

"I'm in."

Sinker.

McCullen smirked, nodding to Mindbender. "Good, we'll prepare you a room and a l-"

"You didn't let me finish," Rex said calmly, an eyebrow raised in cold amusement. "I'm in, but only if you comply with one demand on my part."

"You don't have room to be making any demands," stated McCullen coldly. "The only reason you're breathing right now is because we've helped you. We can easily take everything back."

Professor Mindbender adjusted his glasses, leaning forward in his chair so his chin rested in his palm. "Let's hear him out."

Rex nodded to Mindbender. " I want my wife as my assistant. If you can't comply with this, then I'm afraid I'm of no use to you." He looked between the two older men before him. "It's my wife and I or you don't get me."

Rex knew he was playing a dangerous game requesting something like this. After all, McCullen had been correct, they were the sole reason Rex was breathing right now. He owed them for that. And his desire to work with the nanomites was also making it hard for him to turn them down. But this was important. Diana was important.

"And what if she says no? What if she refuses to come work with you?" asked Mindbender, continuing to survey Rex as though he were an insect.

"She won't refuse me because I won't let her. She will come and work with me, one way or another." Rex stood up straight, glancing at both men once again.

"There's no harm in allowing my wife to come work on this project. She won't distract me, if that's what you're thinking. Science is my passion, she knows this, and she won't stop me from doing something I love. From what I saw inside the bunker, the nanomites have yet to reach their full potential, and that's something I want to help with.

Just imagine. The nanomites are so tiny they can change the way the synapses in the human brain work, allowing some one from the outside to control a person. Or, they could adjust DNA on command, allowing a human to change their appearance like a chameleon. They have so much raw, untapped energy that is just waiting to be discovered."

As Rex spoke, his desire to work on the project began to grow. He'd always been a persuasive man, even now, and he'd originally planned on persuading McCullen and Professor Mindbender in hopes they'd realize they needed him and to acquiesce his request. However, he had started to persuade himself into working with them whether or not his request was fulfilled.

McCullen let his thumb and forefinger rub his chin in thought. If what the Doctor was saying was true then he wouldn't have to worry about rigging the presidential election. He could just find someone he could control and give them the ability to look like the president. "Could that really happen? Could you really change a person's appearance to look like whoever you want?"

"Yes, it is possible," said Rex. "From what I've seen of them, the nanomites are already attacking the skin. My wife is, in fact, a human physiologist who specializes in specifically in the brain. She could be a great asset to the entire project."

Rex silently hoped that had done it. That what he had just said had talked McCullen into allowing his wife to join him wherever this road took him.

McCullen mulled it over. It seemed to be a win-win in his mind. "All right. You can pick up your wife tonight. But as soon as you have her here you will be working on the nanomite technology. Remember, I have the power to take your beloved wife from you as well."

McCullen then jerked his head to the door, motioning for Mindbender to follow him out. "You have an hour until we leave on my private jet. You'd never be able to get back into the US with that iron lung you're wearing."

And with that said, McCullen and Mindbender were gone.

Rex returned to the bed, sitting down. Absentmindedly he ran a hand over his head again. Everything from this point on would be different, even with Diana in his presence. Society would never accept him for who he was now and that scared him. Now that he was able to think, he wondered how Diana would react. Would she be scared of him? Would she despise him? She'd have so many options to chose from.

He laid back, staring up at the overbearingly white ceiling. How had Diana reacted when he was pronounced dead? How had she carried herself when the volley shots had be shot off saluting his death?

And what had become of his beloved sister Ana? How did she feel about the last of her family being gone? Had she married Duke? Did she know how he'd just left her?

Rex anger begin to ignite within him.

Duke.

Rex had never felt the need to kill a man in cold blood, but Duke was changing that. He had been his friend, his commanding officer. Why didn't he come back for him? Why?

The broken man lay in bed, questioning everything he'd once known. He silently hoped to survive this second chance he'd been given.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. I'll have chapter 4 out as soon as possible. Don't forget, I love to hear what you all thought!**


	4. The Loving Wife

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra**

**AN: So, before I tell you guys some news, I want to thank my beta, Hoodoo, for putting up with all my franticness. I get really nervous about parts and she comes in and fixes everything I worried about. She's a goddess!**

**Ok, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be out of town from later today (Aug. 11th) till Monday (Aug. 16th). I don't know if the hotel we'll be staying at has internet, so I can't promise any updates. And then right after that, on Aug. 18th, I'm flying back home from Texas to Louisiana, so I may not be on or anything until the 19th. Hopefully I won't be too busy and I can type another chapter. This fic is my brain baby and I like to feed it.**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing a Sky High fic, so I may have another story posted up for anyone who wants to read it some time soon. If I do end up writing it, I'll still be focusing primarily on this story. Think of the other one as a side project.**

**Ummm, pertaining this chapter, I'd love to hear what you all think of Diana now that you've been further introduced to her character. Of course, this isn't the final cut for her characterization as she will be degrading as the story goes on. Hoodoo has helped me beat any Mary Sue qualities out of Diana so I'm hoping you'll all like her and find her realistic! **

**For a sec, I'm going to be totally and completely honest with ya'll... chapter titles are like the hardest part of writing for me. Don't ask why, I just hit snags thinking of a good title.  
**

**Anyway, I give you chapter 4 of Till Death Do Us Part.

* * *

**

"Dr. Lewis, I insist that you leave this hospital right now!"

Patients and nurses alike looked up as the Scottish accent rang through the waiting room. The doors to the hall leading to the ER slammed open as a tall man with brown hair and graying roots pushed a petite blonde out. The eyes of the curious continued following the two as the man continued pushing the woman to the automatic doors that exited to the front of the hospital.

Dr. Arthur McDonald, the Chief of Medicine at St. Elizabeth's Hospital and a native of Scarinish, Scotland, was getting fed up with the head of his neurology department. He understood that dealing with the loss of a loved one was hard, but Diana wasn't helping herself with what she was doing.

"Chief, please, you have to let me take another shift. Please. I need to be doing something or I'll go mad," begged Diana, trying to keep herself from being pushed out of the building. She dug her heels into the doorway only to stumble as Arthur shoved her a bit more forcefully.

"Diana, you've gone mental! You've been working overtime near non-stop for months now. I've kept my back turned, but recently Kathy's been getting up my nose about you working on your days off. I can't let this continue or you'll taking up residence in the morgue." His tone, though upset, had taken on more of a worried quality. "Is that what you want? To join Rex before your time?"

Diana's lower lip trembled momentarily before she blinked, adopting a casual confused face. "Up your nose?" she inquired, raising a brow.

Arthur huffed, calming. "It means complaining. I swear, I'd have thought you'd be used to my slang by now—WAIT ONE BLOODY MINUTE!" He became angry again, causing Diana to look away in shame. "I know you're trying to distract me, young lady, and it's not going happen."

Arthur looked over the woman before him. The Diana he worked with had always been so happy and carefree. This new Diana was constantly working in an attempt to stop herself from grieving. The longer it took for her to grieve, the longer Diana would be in this fragile, depressed condition.

"Look, Diana, you need to go home and not come back for at the very least a week. The hospital can take care of itself while you take care of yourself."

Arthur paused momentarily, struggling to find a softer way to word the next sentence. Unable to find one, he decided to just say it. "Face the facts, Diana, Rex is gone. You, however, are still alive. I know for a fact Rex wouldn't like what you're doing to yourself. He'd want you to move on."

Diana narrowed her eyes when she heard Arthur telling her Rex was dead. She knew that, she wasn't an infant! Besides, that wasn't the problem. The problem was Arthur kicking her out of the hospital. She needed to work, to keep busy or she wouldn't be accountable for her thoughts and actions.

"Chief, Arthur, please."

She sounded so weak, so depressed.

"Go home Diana." The chief stepped back into the hospital, the doors sliding shut but not cutting off the gazes of those inside.

Diana stood at the entry for what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes. That was something Diana seemed to be losing track of: reality. She wasn't a big fan of it anymore and being at work in the hospital was the only safe haven she had from the bitter-sweet truth that accompanied reality. It was as if reality and truth were married. Never too far apart. Always together.

Like Diana and Rex had been.

Shaking her head, Diana walked the one fifth mile to the Congress Heights metro station located down the road from the hospital, her hands in the pockets of the white lab coat she hadn't been able to remove.

Walking anywhere in the Congress Heights neighborhood of D.C. after nine at night was considered unintelligent. Calling Congress Heights one of the most dangerous areas of Washington D.C. was the understatement of the century. But nothing had happened to Diana thus far, so she'd gained a bit of confidence. Of course, five months ago she'd never even dreamed of making the walk. She used to get picked up and dropped off in front of the hospital by Rex but he couldn't now that he was de-

The wind created by the arrival of the 9:35pm green belt subway blew Diana's blond hair in front of her, momentarily obscuring her vision. Brushing the hair from her face, Diana entered the car in front of her, taking a seat close to the door. The only other people from the platform who entered behind Diana were a young couple, hands clasped tightly together, and a rather tall man in all black who had a scarf covering his face. Diana let her eyes roam over the man, momentarily curious as to why the man was wearing a scarf in July. She brushed it off to the rather chilly nights D.C. was having that month and turned her attention away.

When Diana had been in college and she was having trouble dealing with stress during finals, Rex would take her to the metro station and the two would ride it for hours, playing little games. They'd sit and guess where people were headed and what they were saying. Rather, Rex would sit there, using different mock voices and accents for each passenger in an attempt to make Diana smile. Even now, thinking back to a particularly terrible Russian accent Rex had once used for a rather bulky tourist, Diana couldn't help but smile again. However, it was much more melancholy than it used to be.

Pulling a hand out of her pocket, Diana brushed a tear from her eye before it fell. In an attempt to distract herself, Diana surveyed the car. Her attempts were made in vain. It was a Friday night, after all, and the stop after Diana's would be L'Enfant Plaza, which was filled with clubs and bars. So of course most of the people on the crowded subway, minus Diana, the strange man in black, and an elderly couple, were young couples in their early twenties. Such young,innocent couples, untouched by the knowledge of how losing one another must feel.

Three stops later when the subway stopped at the Waterfront-SEU metro station at 9:38pm, Diana practically threw herself off before anyone else could exit, unable to sit around the happy couples any longer.

Stepping outside the station and into the cool air, Diana tugged her lab coat closer to her body. Silently she cursed Arthur McDonald for not allowing her to change out of the thin scrubs. It was a 15 minute walk to Fort McNair and she'd surely freeze. There was the option of calling a cab, but Diana decided against it. It wasn't as if she didn't have the money for one, she just… didn't feel like it. The walk to the fort wasn't safe but Diana had long since thrown caution to the wind.

It was as though Diana were trying to get herself killed.

Diana's footsteps were lazy and slow as she looked at the sky. The stars were being blocked by the clouds, the street lit by street lamps. Diana felt she was wandering in the dark alone though. No one wandered the streets in front of her, all tucked safely inside with their loved ones. Diana longed to be at home with Rex, tucked close to his side as they watched a movie.

Shivering, Diana glanced behind her. She could have sworn she'd heard something moving behind her. She turned her attention forward, slowing to a snail's pace for the rest of the walk to the fort.

She closed her eyes, begging for someone to kill her and let her see Rex again.

"You're home early, aren't you Dr. Lewis?" came a voice.

Diana's eyes opened, allowing her attention to focus on Private First Class Colton Tate, the son of her good friend Kathy. Rex always said Colton was like a puppy looking for a treat.

"I got ill at work and they sent me home," she said softly. Her eyes gazed at the full moon, which she could finally make out through the parted clouds. The light cast a rather haunting glow on the Potomac River that lay beyond.

The brunette male chuckled. "Kinda ironic, eh? You work at a hospital and you get sick so they send you home."

Diana cocked her head back to the ground, a hand grasping the large gold ring that hung from her neck. "I guess. I'd better be going. Please be sure to let your mother know I made it home safe.

Good night Private Tate."

"Yeah, 'night Dr. Lewis."

Colton stared after Diana, brows knitted in worry. He wasn't stupid; he knew they'd probably sent her home since she'd been working nonstop. His mother had talked to him about it on more than one occasion. Maybe he should go after her to make sure nothing happened to Diana.

Before Colton could act upon this thought, a black gloved hand shot out of the shadows, wrapping around his face. A white rag laced with chloroform covered both Colton's mouth and nose. Try as he might, the young Private First Class couldn't get away and was soon lying against the wall, out cold.

A figure in all black swept passed his unconscious body, the ends of a scarf dancing in the wind.

Diana entered the home she and Rex had once shared. It wasn't big, the two having had no desire to start a family, but it was still spacey. Diana shut the door behind her, not even bothering with locking it. She did live in a military fort, after all, no place was safer.

Setting her keys on the kitchen counter, Diana began to prepare her meal for the night. Peanut butter and jelly. Juvenile, yes, but it was simple. She was a doctor, not a gourmet chef. Besides, making peanut butter and jelly was so easy she didn't have to think. Diana loved to not think because it stopped Rex from showing up in her mind.

While she was focused gathering her ingredients, her front door opened with a light creaking. A pair of dark brown eyes took in the entry way. Little had changed since the man had last been in the home, though a folded American flag sat on the small mahogany side table. Behind that was a picture of a high school couple. The girl had her blonde hair in a braid, glasses perched on her nose. The man was behind her, head resting atop hers, his arms wrapped possessively around her shoulders. Both wore graduation gowns and glints in their eyes hinted at what they would be doing that night.

"Damnit," Diana cursed herself. Off automatic pilot, she finally realized her mistake. She'd finished making her sandwich and was settling down at the table located in the dining room next to the entry when she noticed she'd set out a second sandwich and a glass of Sierra Nevada rested to the right hand side of the plate.

Diana rose. She was now unable to eat. She quickly disposed of all evidence of not only her meal, but the second, and then walked to the entry way to the stairs. She couldn't do this anymore. Every time she made dinner, whether it was a microwaveable meal or cereal, she'd always set a place for Rex.

Always.

And when she'd finally noticed she'd have to come to terms with the fact that Rex was no longer there to eat it.

Diana threw open the door to her room, angry tears streaming down her face.

"I can't take it," she screamed, grabbing a vase, throwing it at the wall. "I can't take it."

She repeated this again, this time throwing a picture frame with the smiling, happy faces of herself and Rex. She continued throwing things until the floor was covered in trash and both bedside tables overturned.

"Why did you leave me all alone? Why?" Diana sobbed brokenly, collapsing into a sitting position on the green queen sized bedspread on the bed. Diana dropped her head into her hands, hiding herself from the cruel world.

The sound of a ventilator echoed through the bed room but Diana seemed oblivious, too lost in her despair.

"Diana," he whispered, wishing his voice sounded more like himself before the accident.

Diana looked up, eyes resting on the man who was in her room, the same man from the subway. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she whispered three defeated words that nearly killed the intruder.

"Please kill me."

A sob left the Rex before he moved toward to the petite blonde who looked even smaller than he remembered. Ignoring the iron lung he wore, Rex collected Diana into his arms, cradling her to him as if she would break.

"Don't ever ask me to kill you Diana, it's the one thing I can never do for you," whispered Rex, his voice choking through his oxygen mask.

Diana gasped, snapping back to reality. She began to struggle when she realized there was a strange man holding her.

There was a strange man in her home.

She looked up at the man, green locking with brown.

Wait...

"Rex?" Her voice was shaky. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her, after all, this man's voice was much deeper. "Y-You're dead. I had to bury your empty casket."

Diana's hands shook in fear. She must finally be losing her mind. She knew this day would come. Here she was, being held by an intruder, and she believed it was her husband.

Her dead husband.

Diana decided to throw caution, and her sanity, to the wind and attempt to accept what was happening.

Rex brought his left hand up to brush away Diana's tears, wishing her fears and doubts could be brushed off as easily. "That's the point babe, it was an empty casket. Duke and the others didn't check to see if I survived. I was saved by a man who was in the bunker with me at the time. I'm barely living as it is."

Diana took a deep breath, hardly listening to him as reached up to remove Rex's scarf. Her hand was caught by a large black glove before she could grasp the cloth.

Why had Rex stopped her? She needed to see his face to know this was truly him.

Diana's hand jerked, struggling to grab the scarf.

"I need to see!"

"Diana… stop! I need to warn you before you see the full extent of my damage." He tightened his hold on her hand, voice sharp.

Diana whimpered.

Rex took a deep breath, trying to calm himself after using such a forceful tone. He'd never lost his temper with Diana before. This was going to be harder than he thought, especially with her reacting to him the way she was. "I was burned terribly in the fire that ensued from the explosion. My head and face are covered in scarring and I'm completely bald. I have to wear an oxygen mask and I also have to have an iron lung attached to me at all times. I'm not the same man I was when I left you five months ago."

Rex released her hand, placing his own on the scarf. "I need you to be prepared."

Diana just nodded, watching Rex closely. She would have been completely silent had it not been for her sniffling.

Moment of truth.

Rex took a deep breath, counting down from ten before pulling both the scarf he wore and his wig off.

He winced when Diana gasped.

Had she not recognized Rex's brown eyes, Diana was sure she'd have never known this man was her husband. Not only was he unrecognizable with the scars, but the oxygen mask hid most of his features. Unsure if she should or not, Diana brought her hands up to grasp Rex's cheeks through the thick plastic, leaning up.

Rex flinched when he felt Diana's lips brush between his brows.

"I'm sorry Rex! I didn't know it would hurt you," said Diana in a rushed manner. She instantly released his face.

"No, no, that's not it. I just . . ." Rex paused, searching for the right words. "I just don't understand how you can be so accepting of me."

"I... I don't know" Diana ran a hand carefully over Rex's head, making sure to be careful around the metal. " I love you... can't that be enough? I love you more than anything. I can't give you a better reason than that. I'm surprised and scared and angry and- I love you! I don't even know if I'm making any sense! You know how I can get!"

Rex chuckled, nodding. Oh, he knew how his wife could get. He ran his own hand through Diana's hair, having taken off the gloves to reveal his scarred hands. He ignored Diana's slight flinch. "You have all the time you need to get used to this new me. I plan on taking you with me."

"With you where?" asked Diana, hands exploring the workings of his oxygen mask, tugging lightly on the magnets that attached the device to his head.

"Let's not talk about that right now, Di." He grinned slightly at her furrowed brows. "You can remove my oxygen mask to kiss me if you want."

Diana blinked. "How will you breathe without it?"

"Not well, but that doesn't matter. I'd risk drowning just to kiss you."

Diana smiled and slowly removed Rex's oxygen mask.

Diana's fingers danced over his cheeks as she tugged down the plastic responsible for rigging the mask to his face. As soon as his mouth was uncovered, Diana knew it was Rex. The shape of his lips was the same, and his chin still came to the same rounded end. That, however, was the end of her observations, as Rex's lips had claimed their rightful place over hers.

The kiss was urgent, Rex's dry mouth pressed sloppily to Diana's own moist lips, as though this were the only chance they'd get. However, Rex was taking Diana with him back to the temporary base in Scotland to stay with him.

He forced out all thoughts of Scotland, research, and his condition. All he planned to focusing on right now was kissing his wife.

A moment or so later, Rex pulled back, gasping for the precious oxygen his lungs craved. He replaced the mask to his face, taking a moment to catch his breath. Under the oxygen mask, Rex's tongue ran over his lips, savoring the taste.

"Come on, we need to get out of here quickly." Rex rose to his full height, placing his wig back on his head. He wanted to get back to the research waiting for him.

"N-Now?" studdered out Diana, looking shocked.

Rex nodded.

"Right now?"

Again, he nodded.

"But what about my job, and your sister and-"

Rex tuned out the rest of what she was saying, impatience striking at his mind.

They needed to go!

Now!

When Diana rose from the bed. When she turned, eyes widening in horror as she realized the extent of what she'd done to the room, Rex found his opening. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, Rex pulled out the same damp, white cloth he'd used on Colton Tate nearly thirty minutes ago.

Moving quickly, Rex's arm snaked around Diana's head, pressing the cloth to her mouth.

Diana's widened as she took in a deep breath of whatever was on the fabric covering her mouth. The sweet antiseptic smell was making the world spin. She turned her head, body falling due to the movement.

"Rex?" she slurred in a confused manner, trying to catch his eyes as she gazed up at him. He seemed to be getting farther away as she fell down a hazy tunnel. His mouth moved, the sound not reaching her ears as she fell farther and farther away until she knew no more.

In reality, Diana had only fallen back into Rex's arms. He gazed down at her, watching as her pupil's widened, losing their focus .

"Sweet dreams, my Diana," he whispered, hoisting her up into a firmer grasp before exiting the room and then the house.

Outside was a black, unmarked car. Being careful with his wife, Rex opened the door, setting her in the seat in the back. He then moved round to the other side, climbing in to sit next to her. The car began driving away, leaving the Lewis household and their old life behind.

Rex had what he'd come for, time to return to begin his research.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can't wait to hear what ya'll think. I'll have the next chapter finished, edited, and put up as quick as possible!**


End file.
